User blog:Hollowblade/Trundle Buff: Break the Cycle!
|date = December 1, 2010 |health = 60 |attack = 75 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 455 (+96) |mana = 206 (+45) |damage = 54.66 (+3) |attackspeed = 0.672 (+2.9%) |range = 125 |armor = 19 (+2.7) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 8.0 (+0.85) |manaregen = 6.9 (+0.6) |speed = 325 |IP = 4800 |RP = 975 }} Abilities % of their maximum health. *'Range:' 1000 (estimate) |firstname = Rabid Bite |firstinfo = (Active): Trundle enhances his next standard attack to instead bite his opponent, dealing physical damage equal to a base amount plus a percentage of his attack damage. This attack increases Trundle's attack damage for 8 seconds, with his opponent losing half of this amount for the same duration. *'Cost:' 40 mana *'Cooldown:' 4 seconds |firstlevel = |secondname = Contaminate |secondinfo = (Active): Trundle infects a target location with his curse for 8 seconds, gaining attack speed, movement speed, and crowd control reduction while standing on it, and dealing damage to enemies that stand within the contaminated ground every 2 seconds. (This damage will not cause on-hit effects, and deals 75% damage to minions.) *'Cost:' 60 mana *'Cooldown:' 15 seconds *'Range to Center of AoE:' 900 *'Radius of AoE:' 1000 (estimate) |secondlevel = |thirdname = Pillar of Filth |thirdinfo = (Active): Trundle creates a plagued beacon at a target location for 6.5 seconds, which becomes impassable terrain and slowsall nearby enemy units while they are in the vicinity of it and for 1.25 second after they leave the area. Additonally, all nearby enemies will take damage every 1.10 seconds they are around the pillar. (This damage will not cause on-hit effects.) *'Cost:' 60 mana *'Range:' 1000 *'Pillar Radius:' 125 *'Slow Radius:' 375 (estimate) *'Sight Radius:' 1200 (estimate) |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Agony |ultiinfo = (Active): Trundle immediately steals health (by dealing magic damage) and a percentage of their armor and magic resistance from his target. Over the next 6 seconds the amount of health, armor, and magic resistance stolen is doubled and will take additional damage based on attack damage. *'Cost:' 75 mana *'Range:' 700 |ultilevel = }} Just a bit of a buff for the League's Troll. Rabid Bite - I changed NOTHING! This ability is rather balaced, sometimes it can seem like it hits massive, but what melee champ doesn't have their burst damage? Contaminate - I added a DoT to it. Why? Because, frankly, he needs a bit more damage output. I made it deal small base and scale with AP, so it won't be a nuke anytime soon. My reasoning behind this is simple; it says he shares his curse. His curse is lepercy, so why shouldn't people standing in it start losing some flesh? Pillar of Filth - His signature move, a giant tower of troll feces. I debated with myself on this one for awhile and decided to did need a bit of damage. Trundle is described as a heavy areafighter, so why not make people actually TRY to avoid his areas? I made it scale badly with AP and deal some damage, not a lot because the slow is still there in all its glory. Agony - Ulti's should be able to do things! That was my insentive when dealing with his. I made it scale with both without making him get healed for his health. But due to potential massive AD stacking, I gave it a longer cooldown and reduced it stat stealing. I know what some of you are thinking: BROKEN WITH CRYSTAL SCEPTER!, but this isn't the case, neither are going to cause it to proc. (I put 'on-hit effects' because the spell equivalent is unknown to me.) That's my basic idea for a Trundle buff, he's a fun champion to play and an Area fighter would be fun to see in some high-end matches. ~ Hollow P.S For anyone wondering, the cycle is a lack of buffs/nerfs/skins for a number on champions in the league. Category:Blog posts